Welcome Back
by chewy chewy
Summary: Carter and Abby's friendship gets better, and of course, it is a Carby ;) *2nd Chapter Now Up!!*
1. Welcome Back

"Welcome Back"  
  
Last Episode Applied to this story: "A Simple Twist of Fate"  
Summary: This takes place currently, and could take place sometime before or after "Its All In Your Head"  
NOTE: None of these characters belong to me.   
They belong to the good people at NBC, Warner Bros., and Constant. C. Productions   
and other companies that make ER. They also belong to the writers and creators.   
This was created with the sole purpose of entertainment only.  
  
Enjoy! Please Review. I may continue if it is well Recieved!  
......................................................................................................................................  
  
  
  
It was her first day back to work since her 'accident'. Abby brushed back her hair as she walked in through the Emergency doors of the hospital.   
She felt glad that she wasn't being brought in to the emergency room this time.   
As she walked through the doors she felt like people were looking at her in a different way, but they gave her warm welcomes.  
  
"Welcome back, Abby. I've been sick of working with Malik so much. We missed you." Heleh said.  
  
"Hey, thats not fair! Hey, glad to see ya, Abby." Malik said.  
  
"Thanks. It feels good to be back to work. I can't believe I just said that." She joked.  
  
"Abby, I'm glad you came back today. Its been real light here, so I figured I'll give you a light day as well.   
Would it be alright with you if you cleaned out the storage closets? I know its not your job, but it can get you some good hours." Kerry said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess that should be fine." Abby said. She lied.  
  
"Great, I get to clean out the closets today. Well, as long as I won't be swamped." She thought to herself.  
  
As she made her way to the closet, she bumped into Carter.   
She was glad to see his face again, but she was afraid to talk to him, because the last time she talked to him was before she got smacked in the face.   
She didn't know what to say.  
  
"Abby," Carter said. He was a little unsure of what to say.   
"I'm so glad that your back. It was starting to get boring here." He continued.  
  
"Yeah, it is good to be back. But, listen, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you personally about what happened to me." She said.   
She had feelings of guilt that she didn't call him.  
  
"No, thats perfectly fine. I should have called to check on you. I'm sorry Abby. How about, to make it up to you, I take you out to dinner tonight?" He asked.   
That was his best offer to make to her, but he wished he could give her more.  
  
"Okay, that'd be great." She felt very relived. The first time in a few days.  
  
"Is Doc's okay?" He asked. Secretly, that was his favorite resteraunt in Chicago, but he didn't want to admit it.  
  
"Yeah, Doc's is fine. You don't have to take me to some fancy place, you know." She said with a grin.  
  
"Well, I have some patients to see. I'll see you later, Abby. Don't work too hard on that closet!" He said as he left.  
  
Well, now Abby actually had to start cleaning the closet. "Where should I start?" she wondered.   
She decided to start with all of the boxes piled on top of each other.  
  
There were at lest twenty or thirty boxes in there. All pretty much filled with something.   
She started with the box closest to her. She opened it up and found papers in there. It was filled with papers. "Who keeps this stuff?" She thought.  
  
She opened up a couple more boxes, this time, they had things other than plain old papers in them.   
She separated all the things that belonged to people who no longer worked at County. Those things went into a smaller box that she would take down to the shelter.   
She found more things such as lab coats, and various other medical utincels that belonged to the doctors that are still here.   
  
About an hour later, she got to one of the last few boxes that were at the top of the closet.   
She could tell that these were some of the older boxes as they had old water stains on them.   
  
"Probably from water dripping from the second floor." She thought again.  
  
She opened the larger one up first. It had a white lab coat in it, along with some I.D. cards. The I.D. cards were of John Carter.   
She looked through the old I.D. cards, trying to figure out how old they were.  
  
"This one must be from at lest seven or eight years ago. He looks so young." She thought, trying to picture Carter back then.  
  
Digging deeper into the box, she found an old stethoscope. It was gold plated, it looked old, but it was still in good condition.   
She thought it must be worth something to be kept in such good condition. She set it aside, along with a few of his I.D. Cards.   
As she was finishing with the last box, she heard John and Susan arguing. They stopped right near the closet.  
  
"You're taking her out to dinner?" Susan asked angrily.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know what the big deal is. I'm only trying to make it up to her, because I haven't talked to her in a few days." He said.   
"I don't see what the big deal is to you." He continued.  
  
"The deal is that she's not your girlfriend. I am, so you should be taking me out to dinner." She said.  
  
"Abby's just a friend. Please, don't get upset over this." He said.  
  
"Oh god, now I'm an issue between the two." Abby thought to herself. She still listened intently to hear more of what they were saying.  
  
This time, Susan began talking in a calm voice. "You know, things haven't been going too smoothly for us the past few weeks..." She said.   
Her voice was calmer, but you could tell that she wasn't the least bit happy.  
  
"You think we should just break it off?" He asked.   
  
Abby could tell that he was a little unsure, but not shaken by this. She continued to listen. She felt bad, like she was eavesdropping, but she was semi-involved.  
  
"We're better off doing it now, than later, at least maybe we can get along if we just call it now." Susan reasoned.  
  
"I think you're right. Maybe time apart will just give us time to be civil to each other.   
But, please, don't blame Abby for anything. She didn't do anything at all." He said.  
  
"I won't be blaming Abby for anything. I feel sorry for her enough as it is, with her not even save to sleep in her own bed at the moment." Susan said.  
  
"Now I'm being felt sorry for? At least I'm not being blamed for them breaking up." She thought.  
  
She began questioning going out to dinner with Carter now, but decided it was best to pretend she didn't hear anything in the first place.  
  
A few hours later, as she finished cleaning out the other closets, it was almost time for her to go to dinner.   
She went back to the first closet she cleaned and grabbed the stethoscope and the I.D. cards.   
She went to the lounge and put them in her bag. She went to the the desk and clocked out. She looked around to see if Carter was still there.  
  
"Hey, Jerry, is Carter still here?" She asked.  
  
"Uh, I think he left about ten minutes ago, Miss Lockhart." He said.  
  
It sounded funny to her for Jerry to call her 'Miss Lockhart'. She smiled and decided to make it a good night for a change.   
She headed out the doors and crossed the street to Doc Magoo's. When she walked in she spotted Carter immediately.  
  
"Hey, Abby" He said with a smile.  
  
"Hi. You haven't been here long, have you?" She asked.  
  
"No, maybe just a few minutes. Have a seat." He said.  
  
"Is it just me, or does this seem like Deja Voo?" She joked.  
  
"Why?" He asked with a chuckle.  
  
"Nothing. So have you ordered?" She asked.  
  
"Uh, no, actually I haven't. I figured its more polite if I wait." He said.  
  
"Is that right?" She laughed.  
  
"Yeah. Hey, I think I'll have something light tonight. I think I'd like their Med-Kit meal. It includes seasoned curly fries." He said.  
  
"Thats not very light, Carter. I think I'll have a garden burger tonight. No, wait, that sounds too schoolfoody. I'll have a bacon burger." She said.  
  
"Schoolfoody? Is that even a word?" He joked.  
  
"It was when I was in highschool!" She said.  
  
"So, were you one of the kids that pushed aside the food to make it look like you 'at least tried' it?" He joked  
  
"No, um, I was one of the ones that brought my own lunch. It was better than eating wilted lettuce." She said.  
  
This felt good for Abby. She was beginning to forget about what had happened just a couple of nights ago.   
It felt good to be with a very good friend and not have to wonder what to expect next.  
  
"So, how was cleaning out the closet? You didn't fall asleep in there, did you?" He asked.  
  
"No, actually, I got some stuff done. I went through old boxes. It was actually kind of interesting to see all the old stuff in there." She said.  
  
"So, you basically got payed to snoop?" He joked.  
  
She let out a laugh, it was sort of like snooping, but Kerry had ordered her to do it.  
  
"You know, I found something of yours in there." She said.   
  
She opened up her bag and got his things out of it. As she was doing this, she left a curious look on Carter.  
  
"Here. These are yours." She said as she handed him the things she found.  
  
"Wow, I haven't seen these in ages. And this is my stethoscope that Gamma gave to me when I told her I wanted to be a doctor.   
I never really used it, because I thought I'd reck it or something, but then I had thought I'd lost it.   
This means so much to me, Abby." He said. He walked over to the other side of the table to give her a hug.  
  
"Yeah, I figured you'd like them. You looked a little nervous in that first I.D. card, by the way." She joked.  
  
"Hey! It was my first day, of course I'd be a little nervous!" He laughed.  
  
Abby felt relaxed. Like him and her could talk about anything right now.   
She felt as if he was something that she wanted. She wanted to be his best friend again. It had been months since they last talked like this.  
  
"Abby, its great to talk to you like this again. We haven't done this in a while." He said.  
  
"I know, I was just thinking the same thing." She said with a grin.  
  
"You on tomorrow?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, then I get off at midnight," She said "Kerry's starting me on normal shifts, now."  
  
"Oh. I get off around the same time tomorrow night, also. Working late can be a pain, but at least you'll be there too. It gets boring sometimes." He said.  
  
"Yeah, I know the feeling. Hey, can I have one of those I.D. cards?" She asked.  
  
"Why, so you can show it off to everyone?" He joked.  
  
"No, I want to put it up in my locker." She said.  
  
"Sure, only if I can have one of yours." He said with a laugh.  
  
"Of course you can." She said.  
  
In Carters mind, he wanted to tell her that him and Susan broke it off, but he wasn't sure if it was the appropriate time to tell her. He decided better soon than never.  
  
"Abby," He said. "I just wanted to let you know that Susan and I broke it off." He continued.  
  
"I'm sorry." Abby said. She tried to make it sound like she actually ment it, when really she was glad he wasn't seeing Susan anymore.  
  
"Thanks, but its okay. The single life agrees with me." He joked.  
  
"Yeah, I know the feeling, too." She said.  
  
"Well, how about a sundae now?" He asked.  
  
"I could go for one." She said.  
  
"Yeah, we'd better hope it doesn't taste hospitalyish." He joked.  
  
"Don't make fun of me!" She laughed.  
  
In each of their minds, they could both feel like they are rebuilding what they once had. This time, it would work out even better.  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
I may continue if this is well-recieved.  
  
Amy 


	2. Dinner Date

Title: "Welcome Back"  
  
Chapter 2: "Dinner Date"  
  
Last episode this applies to: "A Simple Twist of Fate"  
  
Before you read: I do not own any of these characters, nor do I ever intend to (oh how nice that would be). They belong to the good people at NBC,  
  
Warner Bros., Constant C. Productions, etc.  
  
Also to the brilliant creators and the writers, too.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
............................................................................ ...................................................  
  
Within the next few days and weeks, Abby and Carter had found themselves doing the same thing every night.  
  
They were eating out. Each night, they would each split the bill. Many conversations had been had and their friendship couldn't be better.  
  
Abby was beginning to think about her expenses when an idea hit her.  
  
This would be one of her more clever ideas, she wasn't entirely thinking about their expenses, but she can make it sound that way.  
  
She picked up her phone and began dialing. She paused as she heard the phone connecting and ringing.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"John. Hey, its me Abby," She said.  
  
"Oh, hey, Abby. You want to go out to eat already, its only 3:16," John said.  
  
"No, I just wanted to talk to you about something. I have an idea," She said.  
  
"Oh, no. Should I be afraid?" He joked.  
  
"Well it depends," She joked.  
  
"I thought that we could both save a little money if you came by my place tonight. I'll cook up a little meal."  
  
"You can cook?" He asked slyly.  
  
"Of course I can cook! Why else would I have taken home-ec my sophomore year?" She shot back.  
  
"Well, if you were anything like me, you would have taken it just to eat." He said.  
  
"Yeah. That's kind of what I did. Anyways, do you work tonight?" She asked.  
  
"Um, yeah. I picked up a half shift. I'm actually on at 4, and I get off at 9." He said.  
  
"Okay, that's great, I'm off today. So that means I have the entire day to burn the food!" She joked.  
  
"You want me to come over right away?" He asked.  
  
"Sure. Just show up hungry, I'll do the rest." She said.  
  
"Alright, I guess I'll see you tonight." He said as he hung up.  
  
"Wow, who knew that budgeting would allow him to dinner at Abby's? I should work on mine once in a while..." He thought to himself.  
  
  
  
*******************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Abby knew that she didn't have to worry about her expenses, but she did have to worry about what to cook.  
  
The rest of the day, she rummaged through her three cookbooks. All three she had gotten as gifts.  
  
Gifts she couldn't return. She hadn't cooked anything in years, not counting those box mixes. She had begun to wish she had paid attention in her home-ec class.  
  
  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Well, Mrs., um, uh.." Carter said, trying to remember her name  
  
"...Johnson" Chuny said. She was grinning that Carter had screwed up.  
  
He quick checked his watch. It was 8:37. He was getting a little excited about tonight.  
  
"Your son doesn't have a broken arm, but I would like him to have it in a sling for a few weeks. Next time, Johnny, don't use a wagon down the stairs as transportation." He said.  
  
After that, things went a little better. Time went by so fast that the next time he checked his watch, it was 8:58.  
  
"Time to punch out" He said to himself.  
  
"Hey Carter, what's with you tonight, got a hot date?" Chuny said with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"No! No, I don't, I just have somewhere I have to be, thank you very much." He said, annoyed.  
  
"Okay, whatever you say." She said and walked away.  
  
He just shook his head and smiled, thinking about what Abby was doing to prepare the dinner.  
  
  
  
******************************************  
  
A frustrated Abby watched as the chicken breast she was frying actually wasn't burning.  
  
She put in the seasoned rice after 5 minutes of frying. Exactly as the cookbook had told her to do.  
  
"Fifteen minute meals. Huh, yeah right." She said to herself with a sigh.  
  
"9:03 I wonder if John's getting off now." She thought to herself.  
  
As time started to tick faster, Abby got a little more nervous. She thought about making sandwiches as her 'backup'. She looked in her refrigerator to see what she had.  
  
"Lettuce, smoked ham, and sliced cheese. Oh, yeah, and mayo. Some sandwich this'll be." She thought.  
  
She looked around the remaining parts of her kitchen to see if she had a tomato. She remembered that she had bought one a few days ago. She found it lying on the counter and began slicing it.  
  
She flipped the chicken breast over and stirred the rice. "So far, so good. I might not even need the backup. I could use it as a side." She thought.  
  
A few minutes later, the sandwiches were made and the chicken was just about done. Then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll be there in a sec!"  
  
She shut the burner off and went to open the door.  
  
She was surprised to see that it was Luka at the door.  
  
"Luka?" Was all she could say.  
  
"Hey, Abby. Can I come in?" He asked.  
  
He looked like there was something wrong, but Abby wasn't sure what to do.  
  
She didn't want Carter to come and find Luka there. That would just be odd.  
  
"I...I'm kind of busy right now."  
  
"Are you getting ready for a date?" He asked.  
  
"Sort of..." She wasn't sure if she would call it a 'date'.  
  
"With who?" He asked, curiously.  
  
"John" She said.  
  
"Carter?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah..." She said.  
  
She had an embarrassed look on her face.  
  
"Well, I guess I should leave." He said.  
  
"Did you need something?" She asked.  
  
"No, that's okay." He said.  
  
"Alright." She said  
  
"Have a good date." He said as he was leaving.  
  
"Whatever, its not really a date!" She called out to him.  
  
After he left, Abby wondered what had brought him to her place. She felt a little bad about making him leave like that.  
  
"Maybe I'll call him tomorrow." She thought to herself.  
  
After a few minutes of finishing up in the kitchen, there was another knock at the door. She was expecting Carter again, this time.  
  
She opened the door and it was Carter.  
  
"Hey, Abby!" He said.  
  
He gave her a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"You know, you didn't have to give me these." She said as she put them in a vase.  
  
"Is it because they're not dead?" He joked.  
  
"No, they're great. Thank you." She said, with a smile on her face.  
  
"You're welcome. I'm not late or anything, am I?" He asked.  
  
"No, you're at the right time. Everything's done now," She said. "You can have a seat, by the way." She continued.  
  
"What ever you made, it smells good." He said.  
  
He wasn't lying either. He had come hungry, and the tasty smell made him a little more hungry.  
  
"Thanks. I guess I'm assuming that you like chicken, then." She said.  
  
"Yeah, chicken's good. I hope you didn't spend all night making this for me." He said.  
  
"Don't worry, I got the recipe from the fifteen minute section of the cookbook." She joked.  
  
She brought two plates of food and set them down on the table in front of John.  
  
"Wow. This looks as good as it smells." He said.  
  
"Do you want something to drink? I have milk, um, some soda, and coffee." She said.  
  
"Coffee will be just fine, thank you." He said.  
  
She poured some coffee and sat down across from him.  
  
"Hey, this is really good!" He said after he he'd taken his first bite.  
  
"Thanks. I'm not a chef or anything, so don't be expecting me to do this all the time." She joked.  
  
"Darn. I guess that means you'll have to come to my place sometime, huh?" He said.  
  
"Is that an invitation?" She asked.  
  
"What are you doing tomorrow night?" He asked.  
  
"I'll be thinking 'What am I doing tonight?'" She joked.  
  
"I can make chocolate chip pancakes." He said trying to get her to accept.  
  
"Mmmm, chocolate pancakes for dinner. How can I resist?" She said.  
  
"Great. What time do you work tomorrow?" He asked.  
  
"I get off at 5." She said.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good, I get off at 3. Would you want to see a movie, too?" He asked.  
  
"It depends what's playing. It has to be a simple movie, or I'll be asking you 'who's that?' the whole time." She joked.  
  
"So that's a yes?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. It sounds like fun." She said.  
  
There was an akward pause between them. John decided to break the pause to see if he could make her laugh. He loved her laugh, and her smile.  
  
"So there was a guy that came in today with an extension cord stuck down his throat." He said.  
  
"Really? And you let me miss out on it?" She laughed.  
  
"Yeah, it was a little interesting. Chen finally saved him at the last minute. It was a good save." He tried to keep a serious face, but couldn't do it.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure it was. Things like that only happen on my days off." She chuckled.  
  
"Well, you'll never know what'll happen tomorrow." He said.  
  
She thought to herself. This is what she wanted, or who she wanted to be with. Every minute spent with him was always relaxed and easy, not tense and nervous.  
  
"Yeah, you'll never know." She said in deep thought, thinking about her and Carter.  
  
"Abby, this has been really fun. These past few weeks, I mean. You help me forget my problems, and I owe you. I owe you, because you are a great person.  
  
And, I'm not sure how to describe the feelings I've been having for you lately, but, I guess I can try." He said.  
  
"Do you need a little help?" She said.  
  
"No, I think I can manage." He said with a smile.  
  
He walked over to her and brushed back her hair. He looked into her eyes, and she looked into his.  
  
"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." He said slowly as they were about to touch lips. He then softly kissed her lips, for the first time ever.  
  
After a little while, the kiss ended, but Abby kissed him back, as a sign that she was on the same page as him.  
  
After their second kiss was over, Abby said, "Oh, I think I have an idea."  
  
She smiled and closed her eyes as she processed what had finally happened.  
  
"Dinner was great, Abby." He said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, but not as good as the kiss." She said.  
  
"I'll have to agree with that." He said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks," She said. "For being there for me." She said as they kissed more passionately.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
